hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
This Love, This Hate
Lyrics In a time of need, only few can see what's wrong Millions tend to crawl, but only those who choose can make it through it all Only few can sing like lions 'cause we're singing till we're gone And we've only got each's backs until we're back where we belong A woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong A man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall And maybe when we're gone, our names will echo through the stars Every star's got its ending even when we've learned to rise above it all These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you once last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly And once we also had a story, too You can see that good men only come in few Even in our greatest moments, we may win or we may lose Every song's got its rules, you've got to learn to make it through Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man Without rules, but buried underneath, there's a picture glued So when my body burns in ashes, only sing the truth ,br/> Let these words strengthen all your views Because these words were meant for you These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you once last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly And I'm floating right above my coffin as it closes I look down and I see Sai as she's crying on my mama's shoulder I look up into the sky as the gates of heaven open Something's wrong, is this destiny or am I going home? What will happen to my soul? Will I come back? I don't know Will you meet me when it's over? And you know You can meet me here in heaven, don't you ever let me go (This love, this hate is burning me away) These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you once last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly These lies are leading me astray It's too much for me to stay I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly I see you, so please stay strong I'll sing you once last song and then I'm gone I don't wanna live this destiny It goes on endlessly (This love, this hate is burning me away) (This love, this hate is burning me away) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - lead vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar Trivia *This is the only song by Hollywood Undead to feature only one vocalist, which is Deuce. *This song "remasters" the chorus of "Knife Called Lust" during the bridge and outro. *Due to there being only one vocalist throughout the entire song, this song features the least amount of vocalists in any song by the band. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Singles Category:2010